


a love in small things

by toneelspeler



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toneelspeler/pseuds/toneelspeler
Summary: a life with him means several things.





	a love in small things

a life with him means several things. it means someone to nurture, to care for, to share with, have endless conversations with, being absolutely content with no conversation at all. it’s filled with humour, and moments of no happiness at all. it means acceptance that that is okay as well. often, you have grand romantic moments, which you love him for. but this life is also filled with the smallest details that mean the most.

it means creating the most wonderful, but horrible food in tandem and a toast to spending five hours together with no intention of stopping. 

in which you fit together, in which you close your eyes and just breathe and feel, even just the tip of their nose. you create a safe space in a space that has never felt that way before.

it means no embarrassment, _or maybe just a little_ , because you don’t care. you don’t care what other people think, not anymore. 

being with each other means tugging the duvet a little closer over each other; to softly stroke each other’s back, and respecting each other’s need for space.

in moments of need, it means making sure to focus on each other; to carry him through by standing up, even if he wants to disappear.

and at home each of you has their own strengths and weaknesses; there’s no need for anger, even smiling fondly when the other admits their faults because at least he’s honest.

you’d rather share with him than with anyone else, whether it is time, body warmth, or food. your plates are an amalgation of everything, made specifically to be experienced by both.

it means a bed that’s made for two; softly stroking fingers through their hair and smelling a faint scent of the shampoo that you share. and most importantly, it means feeling him breathe, through his moving chest or the breath he exhales.

a life without him was a life. a life with him feels like living.

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me on tumblr @toneelspeler


End file.
